Rathian Ecology
In-Game Information Rathian is the female version of the Rathalos. It shares many characteristics with its male counterpart, although Rathian tends to patrol its territory on the ground. Its tail spikes are filled with poison. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Dragon feet - Infraorder:Armor Shell Wyvern - Superfamily:Flying Wyvern - Family:Rath. A true wyvern, Rathians display all the trademark characteristics: large wings, hindlegs only, and a long tail. Their build is slightly stockier than a Rathalos and the profile is less aerodynamic due to its spiked barbs. Due to their terrestrial nature, the largest Rathian are bigger than Rathalos however this is very uncommon. Larger Rathian are commonly found around the tropical climates near Moga such as the Flooded Forest or Deserted Island. This may be due to the abundant source of large prey due to healthy plants and a steady supply of water. When combined Rathian's colour and green foilage allows ambushes on the ground where the tree canopy is thick and aerial ambush is impossible. Habitat Range Rathian of the Old World are seen inhabiting the Forest and Hills, both Swamps, both Deserts, both Jungles, Gorge, Highland, Great Forest, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Unknown Great Forest, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Primal Forest, Misty Peaks and Tower. Rathians of the New World Rathian are seen inhabiting the Deserted Island, Sandy Plains and Flooded Forest. These creatures can survive in almost any territory as long as the temperature is right for rearing young and food supplies are plentiful. However, they prefer areas with good nesting sites and easy to navigate terrain. Mountaintops and caves serve as excellent nesting sites, and eggshells may be found in abundance in these areas. Ecological Niche An alpha predator, the Rathian is the nestmate to the Rathalos, and together, the two actively patrol large territories from both land and air. After the eggs hatch, Rathians and Rathalos, will take turns caring for and feeding their young, swapping parental duties after their mate has returned. However, a Rathian is more likely to devote more of her time to rearing the chicks than her male counterpart. A very plausible reason for this is due to the fact that Rathians have slightly slower metabolism than Rathalos, since walking takes far less exertion than flying. This trait allows them more time to conserve energy and divert attention to the feeding and protecting of their young rather than themselves. Particularly favored food for Rathians would be Velociprey or Jaggi and their alpha forms as the lean, protein-rich muscles of these creatures and relatively weak skin are easy for young to digest and yield high nutritional value. The young of Rathians and Rathalos apparently do not sport either the dark red scale colouration, or the deep green scale colouration that distinguishes each hatchling into being a Rathalos or a Rathian respectively when it reaches full maturity. Instead, hatchlings initially have a grayish, dull scale colouration, thus their true gender at this age can only be determined by checking the reproductive organs. While being powerful predators themselves Rathian compete with other fearsome creatures such as Tigrex, Zinogre, Seregios, Plesioth, Espinas, Gore Magala, Najarala, Ivory Lagiacrus, and Deviljho. All of which could seriously injure and even kill a Rathian if given the chance. Biological Adaptations Rathians have a poisonous tail, but lack the poisonous claws of the male wyvern. They instead have developed poisonous barbs resembling coarse black hair that deter most attackers. The roar of a Rathian is just as fierce as that of a Rathalos and its land-based maneuverability is even greater. Both Rathians and Rathalos have a spike protruding from their chin, but it grows much larger and sharper on Rathians, making their tackle attack even more dangerous for wyverns and hunters alike. Rathians have the ability to perform backflips to knock a foe out of its way while simultaneously poisoning them. Even if a hunter was to sever a Rathian's tail, her backflip attack would still poison the hunter, suggesting that the poison-producing organ is near the base of the tail or near the flame organ. It has been noted that a Rathian's body build differs from regions. In the regions surrounding the village of Moga, Rathians have a wider wingspan and a more smooth, mountainous coloration. In the regions surrounding the villages of Kokoto however, Rathians appear to have a smaller wingspan and a green coloration. Why there are such differences between the regions is unknown, though it may be different evolutionary paths. Rathians also have hair-like filaments on sections of their backs and on the tips of their wings. At first glance many would mistake this to be actual fur but most likely these are Pycnofibres which are similar but not homologous(sharing a common structure) with mammalian hair. Some rare individual Rathian of the Old World have grown a larger ammount of poison spikes on their backs, wings and tails along with purplish claws. Other rare individuals also develop a unique flame sac and use a new technique allowing their fireballs to scatter on impact. Behavior Rathians are very territorial, choosing to patrol from ground while her male counterpart patrols from the sky. It will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when it is taking care of its young. Rathian and Rathalos seem to have developed a sixth sense. This sense allows them to pinpoint the exact location of their eggs. This is demonstrated when anything tryed to steal there eggs. Rathian, like many wyverns, show maternal instinct by caring for and raising their young before they are old enough to fend for themselves. Once they have mated, Rathian and Rathalos develop a bond they display a high level of cooperation, even higher than that of dromes and their packs. Both Rathian and Rathalos avoid meat set down by hunters, displaying a high level of intelligence. Category:Monster Ecology